Blog użytkownika:Aurenn/Wyspa Berk I Wszystko Co Ją Otacza
Witam! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na wiki JWS! Po przeczytaniu wielu opowieści dostałem weny aby stworzyć własne konto i opowieść :) (Inspiruje się opowiadaniami użytkowniczki Saphira2002 , którą podziwiam za zrobienie opowiadania jak "Nigdy nie przestanę wierzyć Przyjacielu" lub "Zabij albo zgiń" niestety nie jest aktywna na swoim profilu i nie wstawia opowiadań. Postawcie świeczke w komentarzu dla niej.) Nie zwracajcie uwaki na brak przecinków itp. Nawet ich nie piszę ponieważ potem zaczynam je gubić no i to tak brzydko wygląda :P (Z wyjątkami w np jakimś zdaniu gdzie przecinek jest potrzeby bo inaczej wychodzi coś czego nie da się zrozumieć.. heh) A i właśnie... pewnie interesuje was dlaczego taki tytuł? Ano temu bo będzie tu się działo po trochu wszystkiego... Będzie miłość, przyjaźń i wiele więcej. Prosze o szczere komentarze (ale nie takie szczere do bólu) ponieważ to jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie.... Jezu... rozpisałem sie tak samo jak Czkawka sie rozgadać umie.... dobra nie przynudzam.... Macie tam o \/ Informacje na temat co sie tu będzie dziać. Akcja dzieje się w czasach jws1 Czkawka, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid i bliźniaki mają po 15 lat Mieszkańcy berk walczą ze smokami Czkawka i Szczerbatek się nie znają Tak, Valka została porwana przez smoki Ogólnie jest jak w jws 1 Są nowe postacie (A jakie? Dowiecie sie w opowiadaniu) Opowiadanie będzie głównie z perspektywy Czkawki i Szczerbatka Teksty zaznaczone pogrubieniem są myślami bohaterów Teksty zaznaczone ~pogrubieniem~ są myślami smoków Teksty zaznaczone "....." są wypowiedziami bohaterów. Teksty zaznaczone "....." '''są wypowiedziami smoków... a raczej ich mruczeniem, ryczeniem itp. Teksty nie zaznaczone niczym to jest tak jak by wypowiedź narratora lecz z perspektywy bohatera '''No a reszty dowiecie się w opowiadaniu.... to co... zaczynajmy! 0. Prolog - "Tu gdzie wszystko się zaczeło" Perspektywa Czkawki "Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz Na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady… która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń z resztą, a mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki. Gdzie indziej to są zwykle myszy, względnie jakieś robaki. A my mamy… smoki. Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli, ale nie my… Jesteśmy Wikingami. Bywamy… nieelastyczni. Mam na imię Czkawka. Super imię, wiem. Ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice sądzą, że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle. Jakby nie wystarczały nasze nienaganne maniery. Smoki zaczęły atakować coraz rzadziej więc jest tutaj teraz troche spokojniej... ale coś czuje że to tylko cisza przed burzą..." 1. "Okazja i zdziwienie" Perspektywa Czkawki Dźień jak codzień, wstałem znowu z myślą że brakuje mi czegoś w życiu.... przyjaciela.... "Ale co mi z marzeń jak wszyscy sie ze mnie śmieją... jestem niezdarą Berk. Co jeżeli bym sie zaprzyjaźnił ze smokiem.... NIE.... Czkawka... opanuj się. Smoki to bezduszne i krwiożercze bestie które tylko czekają aby nas wszystkich zabić w odpowiednim momencie." Powiedziałem i poszedłem odprawić "Codzienną rutynę" i "Pielgrzymkę po wyspie" Umyłem się, zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem pomagać Pyskaczowi.... Codzienna rutyna. Nic nie wskazywało aby coś dziś się zmieniło. Czkawka "Hej Pyskacz" Powiedziałem kiedy cicho podszedłem do kuźni pyskacza Pyskacz "Bogowie! Chłopie nie skradaj się tak następnym razem... zawału kiedyś przez ciebie dostane." Powiedział wystraszony pyskacz Czkawka "Przepraszam, ale wracając. Czy jest coś do roboty?" Zapytałem Pyskacz "No nie za bardzo chłopcze. Oprócz tego że są 2 miecze do naostrzenia to nie. W końcu jest dziś niedziela. Ty idź sobie odpocznij dzisiaj a ja tu zrobie wszystko. Czkawka "W porządku, do zobaczenia pyskacz." Powiedziałem znudzonym głosem Pyskacz "Do zobaczenia czkawka." Pyskacz był jedyną osobą która mnie rozumiała. Nigdy mnie nie wyśmiewał. Zawsze też mogłem sie mu zwierzyć. Po rozmowie z pyskaczem poszedłem na krucze urwisko. Przynajmniej tam był spokój od nich... no wiecie bliźniaków i reszty. Nagle usłyszałem alarm w wiosce. Smoki atakowały. A raczej smok. Ale w dzień? Przecież zwykle atakują w nocy. 'Pomyślałem. Potem zobaczyłem na niebie czarną jak noc postać '''Nocna Furia? W dzień? '''Rzeczywiście to było dziwne. Obserwowałem Nocną Furie. Nie atakowała... to wyglądało jak by robiła zwiad? Coś w tym stylu. Wtedy zobaczyłem jak coś wyrzuciło sieć w smoka i trafiło go... lub ją? Poszedłem mniej więcej w miejsce rozbicia nocnej furii. Nic nie znalazłem. Już miałem sie poddać gdy zobaczyłem bezbronną nocną furię w sieci. Czkawka "Okazja aby się wykazać! W końcu ludzie ludzie mnie docenią!" A więc podszedłem do smoka, wyciągnąłem nóż... wtedy sie popatrzał na mnie i coś mruknął Nocna Furia '"Głupi dzieciak" 'mruknął i o dziwo czkawka to zrozumiał Czkawka "C... co?" powiedział z niedowierzeniem czkawka Smok popatrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem Czkawka "Jakim cudem ja ciebie rozumiem?" Nóż wypadł mi z ręki i uderzył w ziemie Nocna Furia '"Co???" Mruknął zdziwiony Złapałem nóż i zacząłem rozrywać nim liny siatki w której był smok. Nocna furia przytrzymała mnie swoją łapą na ziemi i ryknęła na mnie... nic nie zrozumiałem, potem gdy chciała polecieć, nie udało jej się nie miała lotki i wpadła do dziury po środku lasu gdzie było jezioro. Zemdlałem z wrażenia... a może ze strachu? Obudziłem sie.... było ciemno... Noc pomyślałem. Zobaczyłem nocną furie w tej dziurze. Jezioro odbijało światło księżyca więc dziura była dobrze oświetlona. Czkawka "Jakim cudem ja go lub ją zrozumiałem?" Czuje jakąś więź do tego smoka... tak jak by był drugą połową mnie... w postaci smoka. KONIEC ROZ. 1 Next postaram sie wrzucić jutro lub dzisiaj jak dostane weny i będze miał czas! Jeżeli widzicie jakieś błędy, lub czegoś nie zrozumieliście napiszcie w komentarzu, chętnie odpowiem! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania